This invention relates to an infusion package, such as a tea bag, which the individual user may fill with material to be infused into a liquid, with simplified closing and holding means.
Infusion packages, such as tea bags, generally are known. For the most part, those presently in use are manufactured items, which come to the user already prepackaged and fully sealed along all of their edge margins. A user may desire to have a disposable bag into which they can insert their own infusion material, such as tea leaves, simply and easily close the package, and have means for holding it closed during the infusion process.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel infusion package which provides for the user a disposable infusion package, such as a tea bag, which fulfills the desired characteristics set out above.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a novel infusion package which has an open mouth, portions which can be folded over to close the mouth, and further includes easily operated holding means for holding the package in a closed condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel infusion package which has opposed porous side panels which are sealingly joined together along a major portion of their adjacent edge margins, and which are unjoined in a selected region to provide a mouth through which material may be placed therein. Portions of the side panels adjacent the open mouth may be folded over to close the mouth and an elongate flexible member attached to one of the side panels adjacent the mouth is capable of being extended through an aperture remote from the mouth and also held by the user to provide dipping of the infusion package and also maintaining the package in a closed condition. The means providing the aperture for receiving the holding member does not extend into the interior of the package, and thus the integrity of the package is maintained so that solid materials within the package do not escape during the infusion process.